Little Snake Nagisa
by yourlilimaxilove
Summary: Nagisa and everyone thought his problems with his mother had been sought out and their relationship was going for the better. Who knew it was actually going for the worse? What was Nagisa's mom work anyways? What's this research facility she's working at? Is Nagisa hiding something from them all? Read to find out.
Nagisa only stared at his mother weekly as she gave him his weekly injection. He forced his eyes away from the blue liquid flowing through the tube connected to his left arm and the sucking sounds of chemicals running through him. Transparent saliva was running down from his mouth fluently, dripping onto his bare chest.

He shivered from the cold.

"Sweetie," His mother called out to him, she reached down to grab a pure black towel and wipe it across his chest. Even through her gentle rubbings it felt as though the fabric was ripping through his skin and skinning him from the inside out. No matter what sweet words his mother gave him, he heard the same words repeat and echo throughout his mind.

 _ **Maim-**_

 ** _Protect-_**

 ** _Meat-_**

He was starving.

Right as those thoughts were becoming more than just thoughts a thick block shaped item was shoved into his mouth. A muffled sound escaped his throat and he felt his hair get tangled up even more within itself.

He was melting. The item was melting inside his mouth, it was a salvage job. It was a thirsty job.

It was a starving job.

_

Nagisa woke up with an ache collected all over his body, of course he needed nothing more than sore muscles when waking up for school which had such an excessive gym course.

Nagisa's long hair draped over his shoulders as he took a long shudder and stood up.

Before falling back down.

His face slammed into his packed feathered white pillow with a gut tearing scream silently ripping itself from his throat.

Not escaping his mouth.

He didn't bother wiping away the drool which was dripping out of his mouth and which fell onto his now dirty pillow, he curled into a fetal position while whining quietly to himself.

Horrible woman. Horrible girl. Horrible man. Horrible devices. Horrible people. Horrible venom. Horrible horrible horrible mother.

Such a bad bad mother.

And he really was starving.

Forcing his weak body up to sit on his bed he collected his tornado fly of thoughts.

Just the other day he was told he has only a few more weeks left before he would have to go through 'that' procedure and break the news to his current classmates. Also only a few more weeks until Koro-sensei's judgement day.

The reflection in his mirror was a monster. His long hair sticking out everywhere like snakes while sweat glistened off his skin like scales. His eyes, he hoped, would have some color in them, that sky blue that always seemed to dance, but with no such luck.

He wasn't even able to cry.

From that horror filled silent scream earlier he had hoped it would at least bring some puffiness or redness into his eyes. But no, all that greeted him in the mirror was a blue haired _boy_ with dull but light colored eyes and a pure white surround them.

The pure white which was his skin. His glistening, porcelain _doll-like_ skin. Had he been born to another family, he probably would've turned out differently. But there were some things that no matter which family you were born at, you would always keep.

His bloodlust.

He's always had it, he's aware of it. Actually, he only just noticed his own bloodlust when he had transferred into class 3-E. Before that, he wasn't aware of why Karma always seemed to either be completely calm around Nagisa or completely on edge. There was never any in-between.

And he finally realized the reason why he was never able to get and keep any friends.

 _Everyone was afraid of him._

Everyone was afraid of him. Everyone, except for Class 3-E. Of course they wouldn't be aware of it. What's the massive cloud of bloodlust floating around the room? Of course it's that big bloated giant octopus who's already destroyed the moon! His classmates in class 3-E had no right to blame the bloodlust on one of their own- The lowest of the lowest.

No, so they would blame it on the reasonable subject- Koro-sensei. The gigantic yellow octopus able to travel at Mach 20 speed who has destroyed 70% of the moon and that has plans for destroying earth like he did the moon.

Or, at least they blamed it on Koro-sensei until they saw Nagisa beat Takaoka, twice, and all his other subtle moments that did not go unnoticed by his classmates which showed his bloodlust.

And now, he could feel the static in the air. The tension, the quick looks some of his friends would give him before concentrating on their work again. Though above it all, at least he felt closer to one person. Karma.

The one person who he could easily call his 'best friend' with no hesitation. After the red and blue fight, his and Karma's relationship has never been better. Nagisa found out the reason Karma distanced himself from Nagisa was because of Karma's fear of Nagisa.

 _Which made him excited._

It was something he didn't like to admit but...

The tension and static in the air and the fact of someone's breath hitched from fear surrounding him...

 _He loved it._

It made his eyes light up and that dancing blue color that disappeared from his eyes long ago would reappear and make his eyes sparkle like God had appeared before him.

He wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't normal. He just couldn't control that feeling of excitement that coursed through his veins like blood and which gave him urges, urges to do something. Urges of what? Nagisa did not know.

No, he did not know. He did not know himself.

_

"We need to be able to shock him for a long enough time for everyone to pitch in shoot him down." Nakamura suggested, they were all seating or standing in multiple patches of grass.

Personally Nagisa knew where this was going with how Nakamura and Karma came up with this together. Obviously their devil personalities were going to go pick on an unlucky number. He could only hope it wasn't his.

"Hey, hey," Nakamura had a strange expression on her face as she waved everyone over, "Just between all of us, I think we should maybe," She paused, was that hesitation Nagisa caught on her face? "You know," She continued, "Maybe... We could all act like... We have a.. Sorta... Problem..."

Then uncharacteristically she waved her hands in front of her face and leaned back, "Just forget I said anything!" She quickly ushered a frantic look at Karma. Who in turn gave her a strange look.

Karma smirked and quickly said with little to no shame, "All guys pretend they have a boner, all girls pretend they are feeling really hot and drunk."

There was a silence after that.

"Are you an idiot!?" Came the bellow from Terasaka. "Who in their fucking right mind would do such a thing!" He stood up from his spot on the ground, "And here I thought you were smart, Karma! Turns out my first impression of you was right!"

Karma just laughed from his position on a tree, feet lazily swinging in the air. "It wasn't my idea you idiot. t was only translating what Nakamura was saying." He took a quick look at the said girl, "She wasn't exactly able to get the words out. I'm disappointed in you Nakamura."

Nakamura only put a hand against the tree closest to her, "Oh shut up, Karma. We'll just discard that suggestion."

"Ahah." Came Nagisa's signature awkward laugh.

It was just a normal day in Class 3-E.

_

How did a week go by so fast?

Please. Please, do not let the timer time out.

Or the secluded monster may find its way out.

_


End file.
